Cultured melanoma cells express DR antigens, a set of histocompatibility antigens which have restricted tissue distribution and share several biological molecular properties with murine Ia-E subregion antigens. Xenoantisera to human melanoma associated antigens have been prepared and characterized with serological assays. These xenoantisera have been used to define the biological and molecular profile of human melanoma associated antigens.